Ellos
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Porque muchas cosas pasaron, y muchas cosas han de pasar. Akuroku Xion.
1. Sus mentiras

Estos Drabbles son hermanos de los de mi otra historia llamnada "Axel". De momento son cronológicamente anteriores, ya os avisaré cuando lleguemos a los que se situarían después.

Ocho partes por el momento.

**Disclaimer:** Por mucho que yo fantasee con lo contrario, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece.

* * *

**Sus mentiras**

Había sido una decisión difícil, pero Roxas la había tomado igualmente.

Tras intentar hablar con Axel acerca de lo que estaba pasando, sin querer llegar a creerse que el pelirrojo lo había sabido desde el principio, Roxas tuvo que aceptar que sus sospechas eran ciertas: tal vez Axel no lo hubiese estado al tanto del proyecto réplica desde el primer momento, pero sí que hacía un tiempo ya que lo sabía. Y le había mentido a Roxas sobre ello. Igual que le había mentido acerca de Sera.

Mientras metía el palo de helado premiado en el sobre, Roxas pensó que unas emociones ficticias como las que creía que Axel tenía hacia él no debían ser suficientes para merecer sinceridad, que cualquiera que fuese el juego al que Axel había estado jugando desde el principio debía ser demasiado importante para él.

Y sin más pensarlo, Roxas dejó el sobre en la habitación de Axel y se marchó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba decepcionado por no ir a ver la reacción de Axel a su regalo, así como no pensar en que a Axel no le haría tanta ilusión como si se lo hubiese dado Roxas en persona.

Roxas se record a sí mismo que Axel no sabía cómo ser feliz, solamente sabía cómo actuar y engañar.


	2. Deber y amistad

**Deber y amistad**

Xion desapareció pero, en contra de lo que esperaba, no fue directamente al interior de Sora. Se quedó con Roxas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Xion comprendió, sin ligar a dudas, que Roxas debía volver con Sora. Ella había fallado, y ahora le tocaba a Roxas traerlo de vuelta. Era por el bien de todos.

Si solo fuese tan fácil de aceptar como de hacer.

Roxas era capaz de utilizar el poder de Xion junto con el suyo propio cuando se enfrentó a Riku, pero Xion, desde el interior de Roxas, le pidió a Riku que lo detuviera. Y Riku lo hizo. Riku y DiZ, el hombre que movía los hilos para traer de vuelta a Sora, bloquearon los recuerdos de Roxas y lo metieron en una Villa Crepúsculo virtual con recuerdos falsos y amigos sustituyendo el lugar de los verdaderos. Resultaba muy doloroso ver a Roxas ir a la torre del reloj con alguien que no fuese Axel o la propia Xion.

Entonces Axel vino.

Y al sexton día, cuando todo estaba ya listo para hacer que Roxas volviera con Sora, Axel apare4ció una última vez y Xion vio en sus ojos la misma desesperación, el mismo sufrimiento y los mismos sentimientos que no debería tener, pero que Xion ya había visto una vez antes cuando Axel fue a traerla de vuelta de la misma mansión en la que ahora estaban. Pero esta vez Axel no lo consiguió, tal vez porque no era capaz de superar a los poderes de Roxas y Xion juntos, y Roxas ganó.

Antes de desaparecer en el portal oscuro, Axel hizo otra promesa: una promesa por la que4 se encontraría con Roxas de nuevo en otra vida. Y Xion pensó que Axel se aseguraría de cumplir esa promesa. Todas sus promesas. Xion sentía, por irónica que fuese la frase, que los tres volverían a estar juntos.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en lo cierto.


	3. Quién hizo qué

**Quién hizo qué**

Axel seguía yendo a la torre del reloj todos los días. Podía parecer estúpido seguir haciéndolo ahora que estaba solo, pero sentía que si dejase de ir allí, si dejase de sentarse en el borde de la torre a contemplar la puesta de sol mientras se tomaba un helado de sal marina sería como una traición.

_Traición._

Axel se preguntó quién había traicionado más a quién.

¿Había sido el propio Axel al no decirle a Roxas lo que quería saber sobre Sora? ¿O tal vez había sido Roxas por no hablarle de sus dudas hasta que estaba ya al borde de explotar? Fuese quien fuese, al final el cúmulo de mentiras y secretos que habían acumulado les había explotado en la cara. Roxas había acusado, Axel había callado, y al final Roxas se fue.

La memoria de Roxas fue alterada, y Axel trató de traerlo de vuelta por la fuerza.

Después de todo, ¿había traicionado más Roxas a Axel al elegir, una vez recordó su tiempo en la organización, volver con Sora? ¿O había sido Axel al, otra vez, dejarlo marchar sin tan siquiera resolver lo que había quedado pendiente?

Era cierto que habían prometido volver a verse, pero era lo único que se habían dicho. Ahora estaba en manos de Axel el encontrar a Roxas de nuevo y, esta vez sí, solucionar los problemas que habían quedado pendientes y decirse todo lo que deberían haberse dicho desde el primer momento.

Y por eso Axel regresaba a la torre del reloj cada día, para recordarse a sí mismo su promesa.


	4. Hola de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo**

Había pasado algún tiempo antes de que Roxas se integrase realmente en el corazón de Sora tras ser forzado a desaparecer para despertar al chico. No había hecho nada durante ese tiempo, solo quedarse apartado observando cómo Sora se desenvolvía por los mundos con sus amigos. Entonces Axel murió. Roxas reaccionó y atacó a Sora, queriendo saber qué era aquello tan especial que el chico tenía, algo por lo que parecía merecer la pena que otros murieran.

Cuando lo comprendió, Roxas decidió aceptar su destino. Pero antes de entrar definitivamente en el corazón de Sora, Roxas se encontró con Axel una última vez. Verlo de nuevo le permitió reavivar la amistad que había quedado tan dañada la última vez que se vieron, así como poder despedirse de él.

Volvían a ser mejores amigos de verdad, no solo de nombre.

Entonces Roxas entró en el corazón de Sora y se encontró con que allí había más gente.

Había un chico que parecía casi un clon del propio Roxas, se llamaba Ventus y, según le contó, llevaba allí más de diez años. Él había sido un portador de la llave espada y la razón por la que se referían a Sora como "el elegido de la llave espada", y había terminado allí debido a uno de los planes de Xehanort, siendo él y sus amigos las primeras víctimas de aquel loco.

DiZ había dejado una memoria de sí mismo compuesta de datos que contenían alguna clase de información. Roxas procuraba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ese particular habitante del corazón de Sora.

También había una chica.

A Roxas le había costado algún tiempo darse cuenta de su presencia, porque la chica se pasaba el tiempo sentada en el árbol donde solían sentarse Sora y sus amigos mirando al mar. Al acercarse a ella, a Roxas empezó a dolerle la cabeza, pero no fue hasta que le vio la cara que los recuerdos asaltaron en masa su mente.

_-Ro… xas… ¿Puedo llamarte Roxas?_

_-Ojalá pudiésemos estar así para siempre._

_-En serio, ¿dónde estará ella?_

_-¡Basta!_

_-¿Por qué la has dejado irse?_

_-Dime, Roxas, ¿qué ves?_

_-Sois mis mejores amigos._

-Xion…- Susurró Roxas sin dares cuenta.

La chica se giró a mirarlo y sonrió tristemente.

-Roxas… siento que tuvieras que venir aquí.


	5. En sus recuerdos

**En sus recuerdos**

Cuando Xion había decidido desaparecer, creyó que estaba mentalemente preparada para hacerlo también de los recuerdos de todas aquellas personas que habían importado de algún modo en su vida.

No podía haber estado más equivocada.

Todo lo que hizo falta para demostrar su error fueron tres míseras palabras. Y ni siquiera palabras largas.

El día que Riku entró al corazón de Sora, los que allí habitaban habían decidido ayudarlo y para ello fueron apareciendo uno a uno delante de él. Xion era la tercera y, cuando Riku la vio, antes de que la chica le dijera su pregunta él hizo una:

-¿Quién eres tú?

Y, sin más, Xion sintió cómo el corazón que siempre le habían dicho que no tenía empezaba a apretarle en el pecho.

* * *

Después de este drabble irían los de la serie "Axel", que podéis encontrar en mi perfil.


End file.
